


Can You See Me? (Storyshift Songifc)

by Pinelesstree10



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Storyshift (Undertale), Can you see me?, Female Chara (Undertale), Major Character Injury, Nice Chara (Undertale), Protective Chara (Undertale), Songfic, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route, Teenage Asriel Dreemurr, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Undertale Genocide Route, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-11 17:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinelesstree10/pseuds/Pinelesstree10
Summary: (Storyshift AU) A story of the friendship between Chara and Asriel, set before the game began. (I can't write summaries to save my life!!) A songfic of the song "Can You See Me?" by Krista Siegfrids, all lyrics are hers





	Can You See Me? (Storyshift Songifc)

**Author's Note:**

> UGH I wrote this like a year ago and absolutely nothing was done with it so I thought I'd post it. It's trash but thank you for being nice enough to read this
> 
> Trigger warnings: implied suicidal ideation, implied self-harm (mentions of scars), blood/gore, and major character death

**I wonder where you are**

**Hope it's not too far **

**When will we meet? **

The day the two best friends met one another wasn’t a special day, necessarily; it began like any other. Asriel’s mother was off to visit King Sans and discuss more plans regarding overpopulation in the Underground and told Asriel to be good while she was gone. He sat on the sofa, coloring a picture and humming quietly to himself. He wanted to show his mother his drawing when she arrived home, and ask what was for dinner; maybe, when Dad arrived from the lab, the three of them could watch that movie about the mermaid in the ocean that humans liked so much.

He never expected his mother to come home, face full of concern, and carrying a small human child in her arms.

**The smile on your face **

**Just like the old days **

**Your beautiful heartbeat **

Asriel watched as his mother went in and out of his bedroom, healing the human to the best of her abilities and grabbing supplies such as food, water, clean clothing, and blankets. She told Asriel to stay out of the room for a while, despite his overpowering curiosity and desire to meet the human.

It wasn’t until the next morning Asriel was finally able to meet her. His mother asked him to give her breakfast and to sit with her so she wouldn’t be alone. Asriel agreed excitedly. He grabbed the plate of eggs and toast that his mother prepared and an action figure in case she wanted to play before entering her bedroom.

He couldn’t help but be disappointed when he found her asleep in his bed. He sighed to himself before moving closer to put the plate of food next to her so she could at least eat when she woke up.

As he moved closer, he examined the human and let out a tiny sigh of awe. He had never imagined seeing one up close before. He always thought they would be tall, strong, and dangerous like the teachers taught them in school, but she looked quite the opposite. She was his size and looked exhausted, despite being fast asleep and having been in this state for several hours. Her mouth was open ajar, and her chest rose and fell in unison with her breathing. Asriel’s eyes fell to the arm that hung off of the bed and almost touched the ground; just like in the cartoons, she had five, long fingers on her hand, curled ever so slightly. He stared at her forearm, which was almost completely covered in long, red scars; some that were dark red and some that looked as if they were fading. Asriel knew that blood came out of humans when they were injured, but he hadn’t figured that the blood would stay even after being cleaned. Humans were so interesting!

Suddenly, the human began to shift, and Asriel jumped back in surprise. Fortunately, he still had a tight grip on the food and remembered his task. He quietly waited as the human began to open her eyes. She looked dazed and confused momentarily before she glanced up at Asriel and yelped in surprise. She sprang from her relaxed position and backed away into the corner of the bed.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you!” Asriel cried, stepping back a couple of steps in hopes to communicate that he meant no harm. “My mom said you might want some breakfast, so I thought I’d just give you this and…yeah.” Asriel went silent and watched as the human slowly unraveled from her state of apprehension and loosen once more.

“Okay…thanks.” She said quietly, almost inaudible.

“Er…do you mind if I come over there?” She nodded, and Asriel slowly made his way over to her bed. Now that she appeared to be less anxious, his excitement returned. “Here! I hope you like eggs and toast, and even if you don’t, maybe you will now! My mom’s cooking is the best!” The human frowned softly and stared at it before accepting the plate from Asriel. He couldn’t help but notice her hands shaking violently as they took the plate from him.

“…Thank you,” She mumbled, taking the fork and scooping up some scrambled eggs. Asriel watched her curiously, before remembering that he was breaking almost every manner his mother had taught him.

“Oh! I’m sorry, I forgot to introduce myself! I’m Asriel, son of Dr. Asgore and Captain Toriel!” He said, proudly. For the first time, the human let out a tiny smile.

“‘Asriel’…is that like…your parent’s ship name or something?” Asriel blinked, staring at the human in confusion.

“Uh…my parents don’t have a boat…” The human snorted, shaking her head and smiling to herself. Asriel didn’t know how he made her laugh, or what she was talking about, but he enjoyed seeing her happy.

“Nevermind, it’s fine. My name’s Chara.”

“Chara, huh? That’s a nice name! It’s nice to meet you!” His new human friend chuckled quietly.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Asriel.”

**You gave me a good start **

**You gave me your heart **

It took her a while, but Chara soon got used to living in the Underground. King Sans allowed her to live with the Dreemurrs as long as she didn’t step out of line. She followed his rules and quickly befriended a variety of monsters in the Underground. None, however, compared to Asriel.

Asriel loved his new sister. She was everything he had ever wanted in life. They fought, and she teased him a lot, but their friendship never died.

Out of everyone in the world, she was the only one that understood him. She was the only one who could make him smile when he was down, laugh at any pain he was going through, and fully relate to him, even if she had never been through it herself.

He never before understood how someone could develop such strong feelings of love in a short while, but he truly cared about her through thick and thin.

**I'll never lose that part **

It had been a year since Chara had fallen into the Underground. She had changed quite a bit; she smiled more, slept through most nights peacefully, and didn’t oppose to Asriel hugging her. Sure, she still was anxious and got depressed some days, but other than that, she was adapting to life in the Underground just fine.

Asriel wanted to celebrate her arrival. When she was busy training with his mother, Asriel traveled to the garbage dump to search for a present for her. So much stuff fell down there all the time; certainly there had to be SOMETHING he could give her, right?

After an hour of searching, Asriel found what he was looking for. He grabbed it and ran home, carefully hiding it from his sister’s eyes.

**I think you hear me **

**I think you're right here **

**That's why I have no fear **

He gave it to her right after she woke up. Well, after he woke her up.

“Happy Fallen Down Day, Chara!” Asriel shouted, sitting on top of Chara’s bed while shaking her awake. Chara blinked in confusion, brow furrowed.

“That can’t possibly be a thing," She mumbled quietly, sitting up in bed and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“Well, it is now, silly!” Asriel reached for the present behind him, wrapped in wrinkled red paper with a small bow tied around it.

“Is it like the opposite of a birthday? An Almost-Death-Day?” Chara wondered out loud, earning herself a light nudge from Asriel.

“Stop questioning it, you’re making me feel weird about it!” Asriel whined. “I just wanted to celebrate the day we became friends and you became a part of my life!” Chara rolled her eyes, wincing as if the cheesiness of the situation was physically hurting her.

“I think I like the ‘Hey-Good-Job-Escaping-the-Grim-Reaper Day’ better," Chara grinned, making Asriel sigh in frustration.

“Please stop, I got you a present! I found it in the garbage dump!” Asriel grinned, proud of his find, and held out his present to his sister. She snorted, shaking her head.

“Aw, I’m touched, Rei.” Chara snarked, earning herself a glare from her brother. “You know how much I love garbage; you shouldn’t have!”

“Quit calling me that, and stop being sarcastic! Just open it!” Asriel said, bouncing excitedly on the bed as he awaited her reaction. She rolled her eyes but began untying the bow nonetheless.

“I can hardly wait. If it’s an apple core, I think I’ll swoon. Or a…” Chara suddenly trailed off, growing silent and still as she stared at the present.

“Do you like it? There were two, and I have one just like it!” Asriel took his own matching necklace out from under his shirt. He watched as she ran a hesitant finger over the outside of the heart-shaped locket. “I’m sorry if it’s a little cheesy, but you’re my best friend, so I thought it was accurate enough! We’ll both wear our own pieces, so no matter what happens, you’ll be with me, in a way! And…” He stopped talking as he watched Chara grip onto the present tightly, hands shaking ever so slightly. “…Chara, are you okay?”

“Y-yeah…I just, um…” She went quiet, one hand flying to her face to wipe at her eye as the other continued holding onto the pendent tightly in her fingers. Asriel stared, worried; was it stupid? Did she hate it that much?

“If you don’t like, I can take it back,” Asriel started, falling over his words. “I-I have a chocolate bar as a backup, in case you don’t-” He was cut off by Chara dropping the box on the floor and fastening the chain around her neck. She then looked up at him, eyes shining and a genuine smile on her face.

“Thank you, Asriel. I love it. T…this is the nicest thing anyone’s ever done for me,” Chara let out a shaky sigh, looking away. “I don’t understand why you’re so nice to me sometimes, but…thank you."

Asriel didn’t know how to respond to that, so he just sat there. After a couple of seconds, Chara’s face broke into a wider grin.

“Alright, that’s enough emotion; I’m starving. You said something about a chocolate bar?”

“That was just a backup present, you can’t have both!” Asriel said with a frown.

“Aw, Rei. How could you treat me like this? And on my Almost-Death-Day, too!”

“Oh, be quiet.”

**I wish you could see that I'm okay **

**Your words they took me far **

**I wish you could see that I'm okay **

**That I am moving on **

“What do you wish for, Chara?” Chara glanced up from the ground beneath her as the two friends walked through the patch of flowers. It was another rainy day in the Waterfall; the rain pounded on the umbrella Chara was holding over both of their heads. At the moment, however, the two had paused near the garden of echo flowers.

“Hm…I dunno, I don’t really wish for anything,” She hummed to herself. “I got everything I want in life. Best to take what’s given, you know?”

“That’s such a boring answer!” Asriel cried. “C’mon, don’t you wish for ANYTHING?”

“…well, I guess a couple of things, sure, but…” She trailed off before shrugging the question off once more. “It doesn’t matter. What do you wish for, Rei?”

“If’ you’re not telling me, I’m not telling you,” Asriel pouted, looking away from his sister.

“Aw, c’mon, don’t be like that. I wanna hear your wish,” Chara said. Asriel relented. He always did.

“Fine, but you can’t laugh, alright?” Chara nodded in agreement before Asriel let out a sigh. “I want to see the stars someday. The REAL stars, not these fake stones on the ceiling. I want to sit on the surface and stare at the stars surrounding the world. The two of us could eat sandwiches and point out which constellations are our favorite. Yeah…that’s my wish.” He went silent, glancing over to see Chara smiling softly. “What?”

“You’re so cute, Rei,” Chara sighed sadly, walking forward, away from the flowers. “For your sake…I hope you get what you wish for.”

“Thanks…you still haven’t told me your wish, though.” Asriel ran up to catch up with Chara, who only smiled.

“That’s a topic for another day.”

**Can you see me? **

**Can you see me? **

**~~**

**I still remember I sat on your shoulders**

** I was too tired to walk **

When the two began training, they spent more of their time in Snowdin. Snowdin was the town to the left of the Waterfall; it was full of kind townsfolk who welcomed the two with warm affection, which was nice considering Chara was…well, human.

The two spent their time training for when a human came down. Using magic, the two would practice on each other, only laughing if they actually managed to land a blow on the other.

Asriel created puzzles and perfected his magic. Chara…well, Chara went deep into the forest and talked to a door. Asriel couldn’t understand her sometimes, so he just let her do what she wanted. At least she was naturally gifted at creating magical knives. That was something.

Despite their mother’s wishes, the two would stay out late. Chara was always prepared for those days; they had meals either at Grillby’s or packed food for a day of training.

However, this particular day was rather difficult. Asriel was not born with his mother’s knack of puzzles; it took extra thought and effort on his part to create a puzzle that would confound a human enough to trap them.

“It’s not fair! Why am I so bad at this?!” Asriel cried as Chara solved another one of his puzzles simply. She was his test subject; she didn’t mind, but never made it easy for him. This evening was no different

“Calm down, Asriel. I’m just a genius. Most other humans are dumb and they’ll be stumped for sure. Trust me.” She looked up from the snowy ground beneath her feet. “Hey, if you’re lucky, maybe a Kardashian will fall down here and will die due to their own stupidity.” Asriel glanced up, confused, before shaking his head and electing to ignore the comment.

“I just…I don’t know why I’m even doing this.”

“Well, I mean, if worst comes to worst, we could always do my plan.”

“We can’t just impale people, Chara, that’s not a very nice way of doing things.” Chara snorted before frowning at her brother’s dejected state. She sighed quietly.

“C’mon, Rei, you can’t just give up. You just gotta keep working at it. No one ever said this would be easy, but you’re doing a great job. Look, we’ll work on this later, okay? Maybe you’ll think better when your head is more clear. Mom wanted us home, like, thirty minutes ago, anyway; any later and we’re dead.”

“I’m already dead on the inside,” Asriel moaned dramatically.

“Yeesh, you’re beginning to sound like me.” Before Asriel could object, Chara picked up her brother and began to carry him on her back. “C’mon, Rei, let’s go home, alright? We’ll worry about this tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow is our day off,” Asriel yawned, leaning his weight onto his sister. “No puzzles tomorrow.” He felt Chara begin to walk towards Waterfall at a surprisingly fast rate.

“That sounds like an even better idea.” Asriel nuzzled his head into her back and closed his eyes. “Dude, I was just carrying you to get you off the ground. You can walk now, you know.”

“No, this is fine, I think I like this arrangement better,” Asriel giggled.

“I could drop you anytime.”

“You wouldn’t do that, you’re too nice.” Asriel then awaited the blow of being dropped into the snow.

It didn’t come.

He smiled to himself as the two made their way home.

**Laughing together, spring Sunday weather**

**Ice cream and just small talk**

“Chara…if another human ever fell down here, what would you do?” Asriel and Chara were sitting in the Waterfall, legs crossed and staring at the river in front of them. It was their day off, just like Asriel wanted.

Chara glanced up from her nicecream to give her brother a peculiar look. “Where’s this coming from?”

“I don’t know, I was just wondering…we only need one soul left to cross the barrier, right? But, if they were nice like you…I’d hate for King Sans to kill them.” Chara simply shrugged, looking unfazed by the idea.

“Why should I care? Humans suck…I’ve never met one that was nice.” Asriel looked up, frowning.

“Not a single one? Like, not even a nice store cashier or a neighbor? I know some of them are mean, but what if there’s a good one?”

“Your nicecream is melting, Rei.”

“You’re not answering me.”

“Ugh, why are we even talking about this?” Chara huffed, leaning back. “Humans are the worst, okay? I’m sure some of them are okay, but while monster souls are made of love and compassion, ours…well, we don’t need them to survive. For crying out loud, the whole race trapped the monster race Underground…and freedom is just within your reach. What about your wish, huh? Going to the surface and actually seeing the stars. The humans made that impossible for you, but you insist on loving them.”

“What if we just gave them a chance?” Chara laughed hollowly. “Look, I know you don’t believe me, but I think everyone can be a good person if they try!”

“…if you want to befriend the next human that falls down, I won’t stop you, but trust me; you’re wrong. Humanity is terrible. They are a selfish, uncaring, angry, and heartless people, full of people who will hurt for no reason other than the want to. There is absolutely no hope for them.” Chara leaned back, staring at the body of water in front of them emptily. “That’s just the way it is. You can’t stop it. Sorry.”

“But—"

“Just eat your ice cream, ‘kay?”

**I wish you could see that I'm okay **

“Wake up, Chara! We gotta get going!” Asriel threw Chara’s hoodie towards her, grabbing his own clothes to change in the bathroom. He heard her groan, clearly exhausted, but he merely tutted. “C’mon! We’re never gonna catch a human like this!”

“Catching a human has nothing to do with us being up at 7 AM… it has more to do with another human actually being in the Underground,” Chara mumbled, turning towards the wall and pulling the blanket over her head.

“I know, but it’d be terrible if there was one and we weren’t able to catch ‘em because you were sleeping!” Asriel argued, ignoring Chara’s further complains and walking away, ready to start their day. They had work to do!

**Your words they took me far **

Despite Asriel’s constant efforts in finding a human and his hopes in doing so, he was still shocked to see one that day.

He didn’t know how to react when he saw them. He invited them to play, but they seemed uninterested. In fact, they seemed uninterested in just about everything. They were completely silent and only stared at Asriel with a dead look in their eyes. Their clothing and hands were covered in dusty powder, and they had a look of determination in their eyes; one that wanted to finish whatever job they had in mind.

He could instantly feel Chara’s strong distaste and, might he dare say, fear when she first saw the human. Even with her stubborn, bitter remarks surrounding humanity, even she seemed taken aback by the human’s lack of reactions, emotions, and sound.

They walked through Asriel’s carefully crafted puzzles without pausing to solve a single one of them. They failed to laugh, or even cringe, at Chara’s puns. If asked a friendly, get-to-know-you question, they wouldn’t bother answering. They proved to be just like Chara said; without love or compassion for anyone in the Underground. The sight scared Asriel and made him have second thoughts regarding his mission.

**I wish you could see that I'm okay **

The two siblings were quiet as they neared the pathway between Snowdin and Waterfall. He could tell Chara was deep in thought, and her dark expression concerned him.

“…Chara, are you okay?” She ignored him, staring at the ground beneath her. It took a few moments of more silence before Chara was able to respond.

“Asriel, I want you to go home.” Asriel’s head snapped up. She was still staring at the ground, and her words were slow and spoken with precision.

“What? Why?”

“Asriel, this human is dangerous. I am telling you now, there is no way you can persuade this human to change the path it is on.” She finally looked up at him. “Please, do not try and engage them in any way. Go home, and stay there until they have passed the area. Alright?” Asriel shook his head slowly, biting his lip and looking away.

“But…what if they’re just scared? I don’t want them to have to face King Sans if they’re in this state. Maybe they need a friend—"

“You’re being ridiculous,” Chara snapped, causing Asriel to flinch. He hated it when she was like this. “If you stick around here trying to convince the human to frolic in the flowers of friendship, it’s not going to end well for you. For anyone.” She sighed, clearly trying to calm down. After a few seconds, she spoke again, as slow as before. “Please, just go home. I’ll call Mom, she can fix this, but you…you need to go home. _Now_.”

“Chara…” Asriel paused, looking down. “I know you don’t believe me, but…I think everyone can be a good person if they just—"

“NO, THEY CAN’T, ASRIEL.” Asriel jumped and looked over at Chara, who had a fire in her eyes and fists clenched at her sides. “YOU DON’T KNOW THEM; ALL YOU’VE EVER KNOWN WAS ME. HUMANS AREN’T LIKE MONSTERS; THEY’RE EVIL. DO YOU SEE THE DUST ON THEIR HANDS, ASRIEL!? THEY’VE KILLED MONSTERS. DON’T TRY TO DENY IT. WHY DO YOU THINK THEY’LL SPARE YOU? BECAUSE YOU _BELIEVE IN THEM_?! THEY. DON’T. CARE. HUMANS WILL HURT YOU, AND BEAT YOU, AND BULLY YOU, AND MAKE YOU DESPISE EVERY FIBER OF YOUR OWN BEING UNTIL YOU HATE BEING ALIVE AND DECIDE THE WORLD WOULD BE BETTER OFF WITH YOU DEAD AT THE BOTTOM OF A HOLE IN THE MOUNTAINS.” The silence was deafening as Chara stood there, breathing heavily, before turning away.

“Chara…”

“We are not discussing this any further. Go home, Asriel. Just go home, stay safe, and avoid them. I will call Mom and tell her to be on the lookout for a murderous child.” And with that, Chara walked off, leaving Asriel alone.

**That I am moving on**

Despite his sister’s warnings, Asriel felt the need to talk to the human, anyway. He knew it was stupid; he knew that she was right, in many points. The human must have killed several people for that much dust to be on their hands. They probably were full of hatred, just like she said.

But…wasn’t Chara filled with hatred once, too? She still was, in a way; humans disgusted her. Before that, she hurt people, too. Well, only one. Asriel knew where those marks on her wrists must have come from; it wasn’t an accident. But, love, care, and sacrifice, Chara realized that people loved her, even if they weren’t her people. She hadn’t hurt herself since and was slowly healing from the wounds of her past. She was _happy._

Couldn’t this human be the same way?

Maybe. Or maybe not.

But he was going to try.

He wouldn’t be able to forgive himself otherwise.

**Can you see me? Can you see me?**

“Halt, newcomer!” Asriel called out to the human. They ignored him and took a step further. “H-hey, stop moving while I’m talking to you!” To his surprise, the human stood still, watching him, vaguely interested. He cleared his throat and continued.

“I…the magnificent Asriel, have a few things to say. First…you’re kind of scaring me and my sister.” No reaction. “Not only do you not like our roleplaying game but the way you walk around, dust on your hands…the way you refuse to befriend anyone…the way everyone is running away from you. Human…I think you need help.

“But don’t worry! I, Asriel, would be more than happy to be your friend! Everyone can be a good person, and I know that with some guidance, you can be a good person, too!” The human took a few steps forward. Asriel ignored the icy feeling that overtook his insides and tried to let out a shaky laugh.

“Hey…I, uh, see you’re coming nearer! Are you here to accept my companionship?” Another step. “A hug, perhaps?” Another step. “Ah…well, I…uh…w-welcome you with open arms!”

Without hesitation, the human swiftly pulled out a knife and sliced the being in front of them without mercy.

**I wish I could see that you’re okay**

Chara stood rigid where she was, eyes wide at the sudden impact of the knife wound. Asriel stared at his sister with wide eyes, realization hitting him at full force.

“N…no, Chara, y-you’re…hurt…”

“I t-thought I told you to go home…” Chara mumbled quietly, turning to give Asriel a weak smile. “You never listen to me, Rei…y-you…never…”

Whimpering quietly, Chara collapsed to the ground, curling up in fetal position as blood began to stain the snow beneath her. Asriel heard a faint laughter from the distance, but couldn’t identify whose it was. The human in front of him began to walk away, unfazed by the scene in front of them, which left just Asriel and Chara.

“Oh, g-god…I…I’m so sorry….I’m so sorry!” Asriel stuttered. This couldn’t be happening. Chara absentmindedly grabbed for Asriel’s hand, holding it tightly in her own.

“Heh…e-even in my last m…moments, you’re s-still being a crybaby,” Chara mumbled, grinning quietly to herself as she leaned her head on his lap. She glanced at the red blood in her hands. “Wow…n-never thought it’d hurt th-this much…”

“I-I’ll go get Mom, okay?! S-she can heal you! S-she…” Chara shushed her brother quietly, shaking her head.

“It’ll be too late, Asriel.”

“No, it’s not, I’ll just—" Asriel began to move, but Chara cried out quietly.

“Please…not you, too. Please don’t leave me…” Chara whimpered, lip quivering slightly. The sight scared Asriel, so he sat still. Chara’s expression immediately relaxed.

“Thank you…” Chara sat in thought for a second before speaking again. “Rei, I…I need you to promise me something, ‘kay? Please…” She stopped suddenly and coughed, blood spilling from her lips. She seemed unfazed. “…please take my soul and…g-give that human hell. I know f-fighting isn’t your thing, b-but…they….they’ll kill them all. Monsters…humans…everyone. Please, take my soul a-and make th-them suffer…p-please…” Asriel didn’t hesitate to nod in agreement, tears burning as his throat clogged up.

“T-thank you…I really love you, you know that?” Asriel sobbed out and clung onto his sister. “Heh, you l-look more fuzzy than usual, Rei…”

“No…no, no, no, no…I can’t have you die, Chara! Don’t leave me!” He buried his face into her hair, icy tears streaming quickly down his face. “Please don’t leave me! Chara…C-Chara?” Asriel sat up and looked at his sister. “Chara?”

Her face was white, and her eyes were spaced out, and a small smile still frozen onto her face. Blood was staining Asriel’s hands, and her chest had gone still.

His sister was dead.

**Waiting there for me **

_nononononononoNoNoNONONONONO_

Another sob escaped Asriel’s lips, and he clung onto her lifeless body. His cries echoed throughout the snowy forest, and he buried his head into her hair while hugging onto whatever part of her body he could grasp.

Blinded by tears and excruciating grief, Asriel couldn’t see Chara’s red soul slowly emerging from her. He absorbed it unintentionally.

**I wish I could see that you’re okay **

Asriel’s footsteps echoed through the empty hallway, making his way to the judgment hall. The distress of the events prior to the moment of his new form was still pounding throughout his body. He didn’t know who else was dead. Undyne, King Sans, Dad…Mom…he didn’t know who was alive or who he was avenging. All he knew was that this human would have to die.

He tried to befriend them, but they refused and killed his best friend instead.

Now it would have to die.

**Please just let me know**

Asriel stood completely still as another being entered the room. Their expression was cold, and they stared in amusement at the being in front of them. He remembered their last meeting; it seemed like a lifetime ago. Then, Asriel was certain the human in front of them could be good, and that they could all befriend.

Then, Chara was alive.

“You finally made it here, huh?” Asriel said quietly, surprised by his collected nature. This person murdered his sister for no reason other than she stood in their way. He knew what this human was capable of, but Asriel didn’t have an ounce of fear in him.

Just **determination** to end their life right then and there.

“You proved me wrong, human. You don’t have any goodness inside of you. You’re completely empty inside, and that’s why everyone is so scared of you.” The human took a step forward. “You…you really are evil, aren’t you? Chara wasn’t exaggerating in the slightest; you’re despicable.

“I’m not going to make the same mistake I made before. I’m not going to trust your kind to be loving deep down. I’m not going to trust you to be like my sister. You’re the one who has taken everything from me, and for the sake of every monster and human you murdered…I will end you right now.”

The battle began.

**I wish I could see that you’re okay**

The human swung their weapon swiftly and with precision, but was unable to land a blow on Asriel. With the power of his sister’s soul, Asriel was practically unstoppable. He had an unfathomable power within him and used every ounce of magic he had to stop the human from taking another step forward.

However, he got a sick feeling that no matter what he did, it wasn’t enough; the human appeared to know what he was doing, despite his attacks being new and unrepeated. Asriel couldn’t understand how this human knew, but the fact that they did meant that no matter what Asriel did, it didn’t matter.

The battle’s outcome was predestined from the start. With the power to RESET, the human’s power was even greater than Asriel’s.

So, he couldn’t he was surprised when the human finally landed an attack that damaged all of his health at once.

**Smiling back at me **

_She was right…this really does hurt…_

Asriel looked up at the human once more, who stood there, waiting for Asriel to die to gain the EXP from him. To get to LV 20. He knew that was why, but it still made him sick to his stomach to know he was just a number.

Asriel let out another shaky sigh, looking away from the murderous beast in front of him. When he looked up again, however, he suddenly went completely still, eyes wide.

Chara was standing right in front of the human, grinning and staring down at her brother.

“C…Chara…? Is that you?” He mumbled quietly, staring at what he could have sworn was his sister. She wore only a plain, white t-shirt, but wasn’t hiding her arms in shame. He soon realized there was no need to; her arms were bare and free of any scars that were on her when she was alive. Her eyes were full of light in a way that Asriel had never seen them; any trace of anxiety and depression was gone. For a second, Asriel could have sworn that Chara looked completely happy, with absolutely nothing weighing her down.

“Yes, you big crybaby.” Chara chuckled, leaning down to get a closer look. “My, my, do you look different…so that’s what a human soul and a monster soul looks like combined.”

“I’m sorry, I…I failed you…” Chara laughed, shaking her head.

“God, you’re so dramatic.” She sobered up, her smile turning more sincere. “You did the best you could, Asriel. I’m proud of you. We’re all very proud of you.” Tears sprang to his eyes, and Asriel whimpered quietly, holding his abdomen in pain.

“I…”

“Come home, Asriel.”

**I wish I could see that you're still here **

**Watching over me **

Chara was holding out her hand and giving him a warm smile. He was still for a moment more before she let out a light laugh. “C’mon, Rei, I’ve waited long enough. Patience is not a virtue I have. Hurry up, already!”

“I…I’m coming…” Asriel reached out a shaky hand and grabbed onto his sister’s, who pulled him to his feet. He was surprised when all the pain fled his body, and he realized he was incorporeal.

“There we go. Come on; let’s not keep them waiting.”

The two held hands as they walked away from the dust of Asriel’s remains, away from the world that the maniac had ended, and towards a bright oblivion.

**Can you see me?**

**Can you see me?**


End file.
